leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn's Mamoswine
Dawn's Mamoswine (Japanese: ヒカリのマンムー Hikari's Mammoo) was the fourth that in the Sinnoh region, and her sixth overall. History Mamoswine debuted in Hungry for the Good Life! as a stray and hungry Swinub. It appeared at Mr. Backlot's mansion from a nearby forest and always came over for something to eat. It caused trouble by devouring all of Dawn's Poffins showing a liking to them, but caused much displeasure to Dawn's other . However, after helping take down and rescue the other Pokémon, Dawn decided she wanted Swinub to go with her. It had a very cheerful, happy personality and would often jump up and down in excitement. While still a Swinub, it was not used very much due to its relative lack of battling and Contest experience. In Battling The Generation Gap!, Swinub watched its first when it saw Dawn, and work together to win the Celestic Town . Swinub evolved into Piloswine in Sleepless In Pre-Battle! in a against Team Rocket. After evolving Piloswine was initially still very affectionate towards Dawn, as seen in Get Your Rotom Running! where it tackled her to the ground out of affection. This affection would be short lived, however. Its personality drastically changed in A Breed Stampede!. Just two episodes after evolving, Piloswine started to develop an indifference towards Dawn and became prone to disobedience. Knowing numerous powerful attacks, Piloswine felt much stronger and more confident than it did as a Swinub. It felt that it wasn't weak and was very powerful. On numerous occasions it tried to attack Dawn or her Pokémon. It attacked for touching its fur presumptuously, and tried to attack Dawn with , instead freezing half the body of who tried to stop it from rampaging. Dawn agreed to have a battle with her Piloswine and Grotle. However, it ignored Dawn's commands and used instead. It later evolved again into after being attacked by Team Rocket. Unfortunately, it kept its bad behavior from when it was a Piloswine. Despite this, Dawn was still eager to train Mamoswine well. In Trials and Adulations!, Mamoswine was injured during a battle against a . Dawn and her Pokémon used the first aid skills taught to her by Brock in Doc Brock! to help Mamoswine recover, and later attempted to protect Mamoswine against Team Rocket. As a result, Mamoswine gained respect for Dawn and under her instructions, it was able to defeat Aggron. From then on, Mamoswine retained a tiny bit of a rebellious attitude, but when Dawn is in danger, it would not hesitate to help her. In Old Rivals, New Tricks, although it pretended not to be interested, Mamoswine helped train for the upcoming Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament. Later during the Contest it tried to sleep instead of cheerleading, as usual. Although when Ambipom started battling Kenny's Prinplup, it started to watch and eventually got completely drawn into the excitement with wide eyes. In Promoting Healthy Tangrowth!, Dawn decided to train the Twin Tusk Pokémon for her upcoming Contest. It was going well until Mamoswine stumbled and disrupted the flow of the practice. After being made fun of by Piplup and Pikachu, it ran off into the forest, angry and embarrassed, causing Dawn to go after it. A wild then appeared and attacked Mamoswine, defeating it with . Team Rocket later appeared to cause havoc, but Mamoswine successfully learned in the process of warding the trio off. In Dressed for Jess Success!, Dawn used Mamoswine in its first Contest during the Battle Round of the Contest. Earlier in the episode, Dawn taught it a trick that utilizes swallowing to create ice spikes on its back, inspired by Ash's Grotle swallowing its own . Unfortunately however, during their battle against , it lost its temper and began rampaging out of control, resulting in a loss. However, despite Mamoswine being saddened by the loss, it was eager to begin again. In Double-Time Battle Training!, Mamoswine was training to find its Contest partner. It failed to sync with both and . It finally found its partner after it worked well with after a successful Flame-Ice. Though the new partners were defeated during their practice battle against Zoey, after Zoey's used to control her 's . In Playing the Performance Encore!, Mamoswine and Cyndaquil were used for the battle round of the . The Flame-Ice combination was used by Dawn in the battle against her first foe's and , but it failed due to the ice melting. In the battle with Ursula, Dawn started using both of Mamoswine and Cyndaquil's capabilities. Mamoswine swallowed Ice Shard which made the fur on Mamoswine's back and head freeze into large spears of ice which cause extra damage when is used. It was also used in the two-on-two Contest Battle against Ursula's Minun and Plusle when Cyndaquil used to surround Mamoswine. Cyndaquil then turned the flame on its back on as the two charged for Ursula's and . Despite Ursula losing some points, the move failed to hit the two Pokémon. After managing to work together to both attack and defend against Ursula's Pokémon's attacks, as well as mastering the Flame-Ice combo, Dawn managed to win the battle, earning her fifth Ribbon. In Opposites Interact!, Mamoswine was used alongside in the first battle round of the Grand Festival against and . Despite a good start, Mamoswine and Pachirisu soon found themselves struggling and Mamoswine found itself overpowered by 's moves as well as a powerful and . However Pachirisu and Mamoswine were able to pull off Dawn's newest improvised move, Ice Chandelier, despite Pachirisu having originally practiced with . As a result, both Gabite and Flareon were defeated. Mamoswine made another appearance in Familiarity Breeds Strategy!, where it was briefly seen helping Ash's Gliscor train its . Mamoswine appeared again in SS024 to help fight off the horde of that were attacking Dawn and Shinko. Mamoswine was caught in and left helpless until saved it. In Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!, Mamoswine was introduced to , and 's Pokémon. It was disturbed by an invisible and began sniffing around for it. Later, in The Mystery of the Missing Cubchoo!, Mamoswine battled Ash's Pignite. The battle ended in a draw when both Pokémon were knocked out by a collision of their attacks. It was used by Dawn in Battling Authority Once Again! during the second round of Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. Mamoswine went up against Iris's Dragonite and hit its opponent with numerous Ice Shard attacks while Dragonite refused to dodge as he was disobeying his . Mamoswine attempted a Take Down on its opponent, but was thrown across the battlefield by its tusks. Mamoswine got straight back up and landed a direct hit on Dragonite with a second Take Down. It was then revealed Mamoswine had learned when Dawn called for it as a finishing move. Dragonite began to freeze as he held Mamoswine's frozen tusks back. However, he escaped upwards and launched a attack. Mamoswine was defeated by the massive hit. Personality and characteristics Much like did with , Swinub decided to follow Dawn for her cooking abilities. As a Swinub in its debut it showed to be quite lazy and gluttonous and Dawn quickly realized it was too early for battles and decided to put its contest debut on the hold. However, some episodes later it began to change due to its new power and newfound confidence, similar to the fate of Ash's Charizard. This became a problem, as it decided to ignore all of Dawn's commands. The situation became even worse after evolving again into Mamoswine, now having inherited a quite violent and rude personality, attacking Dawn and her Pokémon several times. Even after it began to obey Dawn, it still showed to be an out-of-control Pokémon, as seen in its contest debut where it showed a catastrophic result due to its short fuse. After Dawn began training for Double Performances, it froze several of Dawn's Pokémon in trying to partner up for an appeal, albeit all were unintentional, until it found its perfect partner: Cyndaquil. After that Mamoswine showed to have returned to its friendly personality, thus becoming a more serious Pokémon. In battle, Mamoswine has shown to be incredibly powerful thanks to its large and powerful physique. It was shown to take Piplup's , and in quick succession with no resistance at all as well as knocking him out for the third time in A Breed Stampede!. Mamoswine wasn't interested to watch Dawn compete in Pokémon Contests initially; instead, it just slept with a pompom on its head. Later on, during Dawn's battle with Ursula in Another One Gabites the Dust!, Mamoswine sparked an interest after seeing Dawn and use Pachirisu's to the fullest. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Swinub Take Down|1=Swinub Ice Shard|2=Piloswine Dig|3=Piloswine AncientPower|4=Piloswine Ice Shard}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Take Down as a Swinub|1=Ice Shard as a Swinub|2=Dig as a Piloswine|3=Ancient Power as a Piloswine|4=Ice Shard as a Piloswine}}|image2=Dawn Mamoswine mod 5}}||0=AncientPower|1=Hidden Power|2=Ice Fang|3=Take Down|4=Ice Shard}}.png|caption2=Using mod 5}}|0=Ancient Power|1=Hidden Power|2=Ice Fang|3=Take Down|4=Ice Shard}}}} Moves improvised In the manga In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga In the manga, which is based on the of the anime, Mamoswine makes a cameo appearance in the final chapter of the manga, Playing in the Snow. It is shown playing with all of Ash and Dawn's other Pokémon. In the movie adaptations Mamoswine appears as a Swinub in a cameo during the and its with the other Pokémon. Moves used Trivia * Sleepless In Pre-Battle, the episode in which evolves into , first aired in Japan in the same week that Hungry For the Good Life!, the episode in which Swinub is captured, first aired in the United States. The same thing happened to Ash's Gliscor and Gligar. * Both of Mamoswine's evolutions happened during a battle with . * Mamoswine is the second of Dawn's Pokémon to evolve by the method of knowing a certain move, the first being her . Related articles Mamoswine Mamoswine de:Lucias Mamutel es:Mamoswine de Dawn/Maya fr:Mammochon d'Aurore it:Mamoswine di Lucinda ja:ヒカリのマンムー zh:小光的象牙猪